My Lovely Priest
by Thatwolfbutler
Summary: "My lovely priest. Why won't you look at me the way you look at sinners who confess to you? When I confess my sins, you just glare and give me the coldest look I've ever seen." "You filthy demon. When people confess to me, they're repenting for their sins. When you do it, you're bragging. Their is a major difference."


**So, this is a short fic I decided to do because I found Demon Izuku art and I am in love. So, enjoy this.**

"My lovely priest. Why won't you look at me the way you look at sinners who confess to you? When I confess my sins, you just glare and give me the coldest look I've ever seen."

"You filthy demon. When people confess to me, they're repenting for their sins. When you do it, you're bragging. Their is a major difference."

The demon sighs softly. Its eyes glow a fiery green in the dimly lit room. "Now, that's quite the accusation. You're going to hurt my feelings."

"You don't have feelings." The priest quickly retorts. His Heterochromia eyes harden as they follow the burning green. "Why are you here?"

"Why do you think I'm here, my lovely priest? To try and make you swoon." A soft chuckle echos around the human. "To try and make you mine. To bring you down with me"

"That won't happen."

"You don't know that."

"You've been at this for years and I have not yet budged."

"First time for everything."

The priest tightens his hold around his rosary. The circle of candles flicker a little but stay lit. "Leave." He demands.

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"I haven't made you fall for me yet." The demon purrs softly and steps closer to the candles, but never going past them. The fire illuminates his face, revealing freckles on pale cheeks, as well as fluffy green hair.

"That won't happen." The candles burn brighter for a second, driving the demon back into the shadows. "You disgusting beast. You don't deserve my time nor my attention. Yet you pester me to the point of humoring your presence."

"You're so uptight. I don't like being ignored is all. We have had a lot of fun together. Do you not remember who gave you that mark over your left eye?"

"How can I forget? You refuse to let me."

"That makes you mine. Does it not?" A soft purr rumbles from the back of his throat.

"It makes me a target for your games." Already on his knees, he closes his eyes and lowers his head and begins to pray.

A soft hiss comes from the demon. "I hate it when you start doing that. It's so annoying."

"O Lord God of our salvation, Son of the Living God, Who is borne by the Cherubim, being above all dominions, principalities, authorities and powers: You are great and fearsome to all around You. You are the One Who set the heavens like a vault and made the earth in Your might; Who directs the universe in Your wisdom."

The demon groans and covers his ears. "Shut up." He demands.

He continues. "When earthquakes occur under heaven from the foundations, its pillars are unshaken. You speak and the sun does not shine. You sealed the stars. You forbad the seas and dried them up. Authorities and dominions hide from Your wrath, and the rock trembles before You. You obliterated the gates of brass and demolished the bars of iron. You bound the Mighty One and smashed his vessels."

"I said STOP!" His voice distorts and grows deeper. The candles turn from a bright orange to a rotting green and shoot up like erupting volcanoes.

"Leave." The priest says in a cold voice.

"You get what you want for now my lovely priest. But I shall return." The demon's glowing eyes sink in the darkness before they disappear and the candles go out completely.

The priest let's out a loud gasp, setting his hands on the ground and panting heavily. His body trembles and a shaky hand reaches up to touch the edges of his burn scar, flinching slightly, a light ghost pain coursing through his body.

"Vile, disgusting demonic filth." He spits out with an inherent disgust. "One day I will banish you to Hell forever. Never again will you be able to harm anyone. Never again will you be able to interrupt my duties."

He stands up and dusts himself off. He carefully walks out the circle of candles and opens the door to the room. He inhales deeply and walks out, shutting the door behind him. "You will never drag me down filthy demon. I am a man of God." He carefully sets his rosary inside his robe.

He stops and looks out of the window, staring at the moon high in the sky. A soft sigh escapes him. He continues to walk the silent halls. "I'll protect this place. From beings like him. Even at the risk of my own life, I will not let him win."

~o~o~o~

The demon sits on the bed in his realm, removing his hands from his ears and chuckles as he stares at the black liquid lying on the palms of his gloved hands.

"My sweet priest can be really mean..." He says softly and looks up towards the ceiling. "But, I'll make sure to visit him again soon. Maybe next time I'll make him fall for me. Or maybe he'll tell me sweet nothings." He wraps an arm around his own hips. "Call me a vile beast." He wraps his other arm around his chest. "Mock me, threaten me, glare at me with those cold eyes." A shiver runs up his spine at the mere thought. "My lovely priest. I wish to play this game of cat and mouse forever with you."

He stands up and spins around. "One day, I'll bring you down. One day, I'll make you scream my name over and over~" He bites his bottom lip. "You'll be begging me to set you free, but I won't. You'll glare at me with those cold eyes. I'll make you mine one day."

He falls on his back and sighs softly, staring up at the ceiling. He reaches up and smiles. "You'll be my cute little plaything. Forever. So please, don't banish me just yet my lovely priest. Not until we can be together. Forever."

**They have quite the interesting relationship don't they? It's sort of TodoDeku, but not really, but kinda! Anyways. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
